Orville Wright
Orville Wright (1871-1948) was the brother of Wilber Wright, and the two brothers were the inventors of the first successful airplane. In the Show Orville and Wilbur appear in the episode "If It's Wright It's Wrong." In the episode, they're inventors who own a bicycle shop, but they enjoy performing in stunt shows even though they have no extreme stunts. Otto advises them to use their inventions in their show in an attempt to get them to create the airplane, but the brothers invent a catapult instead. Orville is the stuntman, and he is squished by the failed catapult arm. In the next stunt, Orville is on a bike with rockets attached to it to launch him across a canyon, but the rockets explode and he plummets into the canyon. Tuddrussel directly tells the brothers to build the airplane at this point, but the brothers use it as a balance pole in a high wire act. The two then fall when their support is broken, and the propeller of the airplane starts spinning, flying the brothers away. The two are then made famous for inventing the airplane, and use it in their next stunt. Orville flies the airplane with rockets attached to it, but the rockets explode and Orville is severely injured. Appearance Orville is a tall and skinny man with gold-blonde hair. His hair is parted neatly on his head and he has a large mustache. During the boring stunt shows, Orville wore a green striped swimsuit-type outfit and brown shoes. While using inventions, he wears an aviator's cap and goggles and wears a cape over a white shirt. He wears a belt with "O" on it and wears blue gloves and boots to complete the stuntman image. More casts and bandages are seen on him as the episode goes on due to his injuries. He is seen wearing a bowler hat and a suit on the cover of a magazine. Personality Orville doesn't get too much of a speaking role, but he seems to be a kind of eccentric stuntman, eager to perform daring acts for people. He performs even when he needs casts and bandages. He's very close to his brother Wilbur and is only ever heard angry at the very end of the episode, when he's seriously hurt from crashing from the airplane. In Real History Orville Wright was brother of Wilbur Wright, and the two were bicycle repairmen before inventing the first world's controlled airplane. The two brothers were from Dayton, Ohio, but they are known for testing gliders in Kitty Hawk, North Carolina. Although not the first to build experimental aircraft, the Wright brothers were the first to invent aircraft controls that made fixed-wing powered flight possible. Gallery Episode13Mission.jpg|Larry's computer displaying Orville (on the left). Episode13-11.jpg|Orville performing with Wilbur. Orville.jpg|Orville Episode13-15.jpg|Orville and Wilbur thinking about using inventions for stunts. Episode13-16.jpg|Orville in a catapult stunt. Episode13-17.jpg|Orville is squished. Episode13-19.jpg|Orville in a rocket-bike stunt. Episode13-19a.jpg|Orville explodes. Episode13-21.jpg|With many casts on, Orville carries Wilbur and the airplane. Episode13-28.jpg|Orville and Wilbur named Inventors of the Year. Episode13-26.jpg|Orville flies the plane with rockets... Episode13-27.jpg|...and crashes. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Brothers Category:Inventors Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Historical Characters